


Can You Hear Me?

by HariScarlet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Battle Arena, Fights, M/M, Politics, Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, lance likes to hide how he feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariScarlet/pseuds/HariScarlet
Summary: Lance was rolling on the ground while staring down the tall green alien trying to keep his eyes in focus. The alien was a lot taller and stronger than Lance so he was doing his best to outwit him, but his brain was foggy and his body ached feeling like it was on fire and stone cold at the same time. He was struggling to keep a coherent thought.  Then came another strike to his body and he barely got his shield up in time to block the blow, but he could still feel it go through his body. then made another attempt to get up and roll away. He was starting to think this wasn’t a good idea feeling much heavier than before.





	Can You Hear Me?

Lance woke up with a fog over his head. He felt his body sway as he sat up from his messy bed. The world felt like it turned on its axis. He felt his body falling to the ground, and landed on the ground with a loud thump. The world came in and out with black spots.

After servile seconds of laying on the ground he finally came around with a pounding headache. He slowly lifted his body with a soft groan, as he felt his body ache all over.” M’I must have hit my head pretty hard to see spots.” He looked over at the bed with a frown. “Must have tripped.”

After a few more minutes of sitting on the floor trying to figure out why he tripped, and to get the rest of the dizziness away. He finally lifted himself up and got changed for the days activities. He pulls his favorite blue and white long sleeve shirt. Lance briskly pulled his pants and shoes on and scurried out the door and into the hallway

~~~~

When Lance sprinted in the door while letting his lanky body slide in the door. “Don’t worry the most…” his throat immediately dried up, and his make a choking sound for a moment before hastily tugging his shoulder to his mouth and coughing a couple of times, before going back to his speak,” as I was saying, don’t worry I have arrived you can con go back to doing whatever you like!” He spoke in an overly expressive voice and face.When he finished flapping his hands back and forth and looked at the faces staring at him with varying expressions across their faces.

Allura looked annoyed with the whole ordeal, while tapping her delicate long finger on the table. Her other hand crossed over embracing her should staring daggers into Lances being.

Shiro carried to look of concern. His eyebrows knitted together as his lips pulled down. His body angled looked like he was about to dart over to check him over, but as he was Lance brought himself back up quickly with a quirky smile. Shiro’s face morphed into something more into disappointed dad look, and went to get Allura attention to continue their conversation. 

Pidge and Keith shared about the same expression. Both lifting their head barely up and watching the show unfold with slight glares. Pidge was so busy on working on her new invention to really be able to watch the show. Keith only seemed to mostly be focussing on his food Goo as if was going to dance or somethings. But another emotion that Lance couldn’t quite identify was trying to escape the raven haired man's features. 

Hunk was the only one who seemed to be really worried, as he walked over to Lance and placed his large hand on the slender man's shoulder. “ hey buddy, are you doing alright?” He asked while he started reach for Lance’s face.

Lance quickly jerked his body back slinking away to the table. “Yeah never better man!” he said with a slightly higher voice as it cracked at the end of it. “Just choked on my sweet words,” he swiftly slid into his seat right next to Keith and started messing with his food, and talking animatedly.

Allura shook her head happy that is finally calmed down. “Well now that all that is over. We need to get down to business. We have a diplomatic mission. Lucky it is nothing dangerous. Shiro and I will be going to into the conference room. While the rest of you will need to talk to the people, get to know them. These people are hard to gather trust. If they do not trust us it is unlikely they will join the coalition, and they would be a great asset to our fight with the Garla. They have many resources for the castle ship and the rebellion . They also have high technology. That could help make us stronger.” she then smiled and got up. “ You better get ready as soon as you get done eating. We will be there in about five Vargas ” Allura finished while walking out the door to prepare for the landing. 

Lance managed to pull one of his best smile and made them all forget anything had even happen when he walked in earlier as they all ate their breakfast in peace. Though as it went on Lance could feel his body start to ache and moan with each passing minute.

~~~~~~~~

 

After Lance finished breakfast, well it was mostly playing with his food to make it seem like he was eating rather than eating. He went to his room to get suited up in his white and blue uniform. Lance could feel his body start to ache worse than it was during breakfast. What made it worse was his throat feel dry and airy like his voice didn’t want to come through. But he tried not to worry about it. ‘It will be okay. I don’t want to worry the others about it. I’ll make it through then go to bed early and will be better in the morning.’ He thought to himself as he finished.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Lance internally groaned as he heard who was on the other end. “Hey Lance it’s Keith, are you feeling alright. Everyone else is ready and waiting on the bridge, and well you didn’t seem to hot during breakfast.” Keith spoke softly that seemed to almost sound like worry. “Can I come it?” he asked but was stopped from any other actions as the door wooshed open.

 

“What you worried about me, Mullet?” Lance asked doing his best to not sound strained or forced. But he was sure it wasn’t working. As he spoke he leaned on the door and placed a hand on his hip lifting his eyebrows up. Giving his best act to not make Keith worry. ‘This will be the worse if he thinks I can’t take care of myself. “ He thought.   
“Well yeah of course I worry. “ Keith gave him a very confused look like it was obvious that he cares. “Anyway are you feeling up to this because we need to go. If not i’ll let the others know. I’m sure they will understand.” Keith finished with a strange , but not bad strange, smile.

“Yeah I’m fine!” Lance said almost a little to quickly as he slid out the room. “I was just…” he spoke in a quick manor and choked on his words as his voice dried up. “As you can see my voice is just a little dry that’s all. But yeah I was just getting ready you can’t rush perfection.” He finished skillfully ashe walked passed Keith, “You coming Mullet?” Keith rushed hastily to follow him.

~~~~~~~

Keith knew something was off with Lance. He was mostly silent the whole way to the front of the ship. Letting Keith himself do most of the talking.Keith wasn’t use to being the one to hold the conversation, but he didn’t want Lance to feel awkward, so he did his best hoping Lance would open up to him on what wrong. He did know that Lance did have a self esteem problem, mostly asking Hunk and the other seeing it himself.

They soon made it into the main deck Allura looked right at them and spoke in a commanding voice that made both the boys body shiver, “Looked like you finally decided to grace us with your presence Lance… you really need to look into being on time.” She sighed after the last part. “Anyway we have now made it to planet N’vaeh. The N’vaen people as we said are very uptight so keep your guard up.” she spoke sternly while the ship shook meaning there landing. 

All of the Paladins got up from their seat and rushed to the landing hanger waiting for it to be lowered to the ground and meet the people. Keith secretly kept watching Lance close as they descended down to the planet below. 

 

They were odd looking Aliens with long bodys and arms. They had pastel multi colored bodies that was covered in light blues, greens and soft reds. The Aliens had large long heads and now hair with wides oval eyes. 

Shiro walked over to Keith and placed his silver hand on Keiths shoulder, “Is something wrong?” Shiro queried. He made sure to hold them back so the par could speak in private. 

Keith Sighed as he nodded over towards the Blue Paladin, “He seems off. Someone probably do something. I think he is sick.” his face scrunched up, “Or just moody… but I guess that can just be a Lance thing.” He started to rant. 

“Woah calm down Keith.” Shiro chuckled as he moved in front of him. “Why don’t you watch him.” 

“Me! No I’m not his keeper!” Keith looked appalled

Shiro acted like he didn’t even hear him as he turned around. “Guys I want you to stick together. Pidge and Hunk you guys stick together and…”

“I actually want Lance with us Shiro.” 

Everyone turned their head and looked over to Allura who had moved to Shiro and Keith and gave a kind smile. Then sternly motioned for Lance to come over who quickly did so. And leaned on one of the poles “Um, princess, why?” He questioned as he watched them closely. 

She just smiled brightly. “because Lance I know you have been wanting to help more. And I think helping with the diplomatic part would be beneficial to not only you but everyone. That way eventually it won't be just Shiro or I going and we can then distribute ourselves better. But if you don't feel like you are ready, or just not feeling well then let me know.”

Lance’s eyes bugged out for a moment before he gave his best smile as he leaned into her. Before stumbling forward slightly. “I would… “ he started to say but barely any sound came out. And he coughed before clearing his throat. “I’m fine… “ he hastily brought back his smile. “I would love to join you in the meeting.”

Allura’s smile brightened as she nodded. “wonderful!” he turned towards Keith and Shiro. “I hope I didn't mess up your ‘bonding’ time with Lance Keith. “ she said sweetly. 

Both Red and Blue Paladins looked appalled as they quickly shook there head. “we wasn’t going to do such a thing!” they both yelled in unison. 

Allura just smiled and slyly winked at Shiro. “Anyway. Keith stay with Hunk and Pidge. Lance come with us. Alright let's go. “ she said grabbing Lance and Shiro arms and pulling them into the crowd greeting the people as they went to the large curly tower. 

Keith watched Dumbly as they left just standing there on the bright pink lumpy ground. Suddenly he felt a arm land on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“dude, it's just me. Don't worry. He’ll be fine.” hunk spoke wisely as he gave him a nudge. “it's good for him. Coran and I have been trying to get Allura to do this for ages now.” his smile widened. “now come on let's go talk to the people. And hopefully make friends. “ Hunk said while Pidge leached on Keith other side and drug him off to the crowd as par start to talk to the odd looking people. 

~~~~~~~~~

Everything seemed to be going well as Lance quietly sat in between Shiro and Allura, but besides feeling a little lost everything felt like it was fogged over. And his voice felt so dry and stuck like sound couldn't grasp his pipes and make its way out. So to make sure no one thought anything was wrong he just kept a bright smile on his face and listened close to what was fixing to go on. 

Sadly he couldn't go fully unnoticed as Shiro watched him close and leaned into him. “are you doing okay. You can leave before the meeting starts if you are not feeling well. Keith told me you seemed like you wasn't feeling well...” He spoke soothingly so it was just between them. 

That only seemed to make Lance glare at Shiro. And straightened up quickly. “I'm perfectly fine. What does Keith know. Nothing he is just jealous is all. I'm perfectly fine. “ he huffed and looked away.

The long colorful Aliens started to file in at that time. “May I have your attention please this meeting is about to begin.” the pastel blue Alien with a long golden robes and silver crown that looked more like it was made out of golden tree branches that still almost seemed alive as they slightly moved on the N’vaeh leaders head. Lance just took a deep breath in with a long sigh hoping it would be quick and he could go back to his room and cuddle under his blanket and sleep. 

~~~~~~ 

Keith was pouting as he strolled down the road. He wasn't a people person on a good day. The whole crowd made him uncomfortable, especially as they was constantly looking over him judging him. None of the aliens seemed all that grateful and happy about hem Voltron even being there. Though he wish he could just blame them for his complete sour mood. All of a sudden he felt eye on him and looked down to see a green gremlin staring up at him. “What?” Keith’s gray violet eyes widened and his eyebrows raised as the stared down the green paladin giving him a sneaky grin.

“Oh I was just wondering why you seem so worried about a certain brown haired boy. That is nowhere in sight.” She smiled suspiciously as she leaned into Keith’s side. 

“I am Not worried about Lance. I just don’t want him to be messing up things here because he doesn’t feel good and doesn’t want to admit it is all.” Keith huffed in distaste while looking over to the crowd that was around Hunk as he told stories to the town people about the battles they had fought hoping to win the sour people over.

“man you don't have to lie to me. I know your secrets. And you know it.” she said with sincerity. But quickly moped back into her normal devilish grin. “and you know I always could tell Hunk. Who would go to intern tell Lance… You know like how you stare at him while train. And give him dreamy eyes while we eat. And you think no one is… ouch! What was that for?” she demanded while rubbing her arm.

“don't you think about saying anything. I will get Shiro to take your tools away!” he glared darkly. Pidge just stuck her tongue then just shrugged walking away slowly. 

Suddenly one of the tall Pink alien rushed through the crowd “Attention people of N’veah. There is going to be a Jay’niff A’tak at the stadium. It will start in a hour. Please come watch.” they said standing in the middle in the crowd.

Keith, pidge, and Hunk turned around to listen to the announcement. After it was done Hunk nervously walked up to the announcement “Um excuse us. But what exactly a Jay’niff… UmUm A’tak?” 

The Alien gave them a glare and seemed to huff at them before answering. “ it is a battle of honor. To prove worth and trust. The blue lanky one has just accepted our request to trust you… paladins. And he chose to prove your trust.” 

The other Paladins carried different faces of shock. Then started to run towards the stadium as fast as they could. 

~~~~~~~~  
Earlier

Lance tried to focus on what was going on. He could tell these people didn't trust them. And started to counter everything Allura and Shiro was asking. So Lance took a deep breath to focus his energy into the listen to everything everyone was saying and spoke with all calm authority he could muster. “so if you are saying, your majest…” he coughed as his voice caught into his throat “sorry, your majesty. No to all of our requests. And you seem to not even trust us. And don't deny it, I see it in your face. And that's not where I'm going with it. What can we do to make you trust us?” 

The leader looked at Lance intently as the whole room became quiet and staring at the young paladin. “well you do not know our ways, culture and would leave without a care about who you are protecting. And would you really protect us without not knowing anything about us? Without caring about us. Because you have no attachments to us. You have no honor here.” he said coldly as he stared at Lance. 

Lance stood up as if to call his challenge. “one it doesn't matter who you we are defenders of the universe. We will…” lance quickly let out a weak cough and could feel Allura and Shiro’s worried glances. But quickly straightened up with more confidence. “we will protect any and every planet from Zarkons rule. But if there is someway to show your honor and loyalty. Without costing us a lot of time. Because no offense but I want to save as many people as I can. But if the only way is time then by all means. I myself is willing to help. Cause we would like your help as well”

The ruler just stared at lance for a while. Then let their face soften slightly. “If you think that strongly about it. Why don't you take part in our Jay’niff A’tak. It is a battle of honor. If you win then there will be a lot more to considerate on this coalition, and will work on probably helping the battle against the Garla. But that is only if you win” The Leader spoke strongly. 

“I’ll do..”

“He won’t do it!” Allura and Shiro yelled in unison. 

The leader only raised his hand up to silent them. “If you want to get help. Then he must partake in this battle. He is willing to do anything for this. And if you are to he will be the one to answer my request.” The Leader stood tall as he motioned back to lance. 

Lance felt his body feel a full body shake. That was not just from the fear of battle. He quickly gave his leaders a smile and happy boastful nod hastily turning to the N’vaen leader. “I would be honored to take part of the battle. To show my honor, and trust.” he said as he gave a playful tone at the last few words. 

“Alright then follow me,” The leader walked started to walk down the hall. And the paladins quickly got up to follow them. Lance stood up and swayed slightly. But took a deep breath and followed proudly hoping he could make himself worth something. 

~~~~~~

Lance was quickly set with a pair of armor. Lance struggled to get the armor on. his body felt tight and strained as he pulled it over. While Lance struggled the leader was letting everyone around the kingdom know about the upcoming fight.   
“Lance, when we wanted you to be apart of this diplomatic mission. That did not mean pick a fight with the Leader of the first planet we land on just to get the resources we need. You're suppose to learn to negotiate with them…” Allura sighed hard. She kept her arms folded, looking slightly disappointed.  
Shiro also chimed in bring his own thoughts in. “plus we can all tell you not feeling well you can barely keep focused during the meeting. You shouldn’t be exerting yourself so much.” he worry cover over his face. He seemed to want to give comfort and pull Lance away from this, but know how to go about it to make matters worse now.   
Lance took a long breath in. He was trying to settle his nerves and keep his clouded mind at bay. And looked at both the leaders. He didn’t even feel like cracking much of a joke. He knew he had to ease their worry somehow though. Swiftly rubbing his hand in his dark short hair he looked up and spoke. “look. I know you're worried, but you guys weren’t getting anywhere with the stiff over there…” he let out a weak cough knowing it wasn’t helping his argument and know his voice was getting worse by the minute. “… And it is just easier to just get it done with quickly. And after all this I promise I’ll go back to the castle to get some sleep. And maybe some space soup and tea.” He shoved his best smile he could on his narrow face. “plus, I’m Lance the best sharpshooter paladin and could win any battle and women’s hearts. In fact. “ he rose his eyebrows quickly wiggling them”you can give me a kiss if I win.”  
Allura groaned and shook her head, but Lance could see her lips crack up slightly. “ no thank you, Lance, just make it out of his alive and well.” he nodded at her not quite trusting his voice at the moment.  
A pale green aliens stuck their head in the door. “are you ready blue Paladin? “ he seemed to be one of the ones that were helping to organize the whole thing.  
Lance nodded and started to follow the tall alien out the door. But quickly turned around and gave the others finger guns. “wish me luck out there!” blowing a kiss he rushed away to leave.  
Lance swiftly made his way to the arena. Entering it, he stumbles for a moment, just barely able to get his footing before falling flat on his face. He then made his way to the center and stood there looking at around observing all the people that got seated so quickly that was also gazing down at him.  
The brightly colored aliens seemed to look down at him. He felt his body sweat. And ache. His throat to dry and scratched to get his voice out. But he just hoped he could do this. He had to do this. He just wanted to prove himself to Allura and Shiro. Show them that he was worthy to be a paladin, even when he was feeling worse for wear. He couldn’t let sniffles take him down so easily. Then his opponent walked into the stadium raising his arms taking his peoples cheers became loud mighty roars all around his causing his ears to ring.  
“People of N’veah. We are here to get the chance to see the blue paladin earn honor for his people. So we may join them in the fight against Zarkon. We are a great people. And if we are to fight with them. They have to prove that they will fight with us as well and to make sure they are strong enough. As everyone knows, but i will give the info for the newcomers, Each opponent is given the least amount of weaponry, a pistol with one bullet, a small jagged dagger, and a shield. They must kill or make the opponent incapable of fighting. it is up to them on how it will happen…” The leader gave a large speech keeping his hands wide open as everyone watched ready for the battle.  
While the leader was speaking Lance was watching his opponent. It was a tall a N’vean. Their skin was brighter than most that it was almost a bright green. They had all of their weapons attached to a belt that was across their body. The Green alien wore the same armor as Lance had on. Except it was gold where Lances was blue. They both had a chest plate and some light metal over their arms and legs.  
“Are you two ready?!” the leader’s voice boomed into the stadium causing Lance to jump slightly. Lance nodded to the leader swiftly seeing the other do the same. “If you are ready. Then let’s begin!”   
Lance looked over just in time to see his opponent to charge at him with his dagger making him flailing backward, tripping and falling on his butt.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Keith got there just in time to see lance fall right one his ass. His heart at that moment launched itself right into his throat with such panic he started the hurdle himself down the 15 foot drop off into the arena He didn't get very far as Hunk grabbed him around the waste holding him down. Keith glared at Hunk, but quickly turned his focus back to Lance just in time to see him scramble on all fours away from his opponent. He could see how pale Lance was and the sweet the fell from his body. He could tell he didn’t look good.   
Hunk the spoke softly holding Keith close. “I know man, I want to go down there and help him too, but we first need to find Shiro and Allura to see what’s going on. Now I’m going to let you go and we need to hurry.” he calmly released the red paladin and nodded to each other taking off in the crowd with Pidge on their tail.  
Keith could feel his body get drug through the crowd and every time he heard a gasp from the crowd he would try to stop to look, but the unstoppable force that was Hunk kept him going until they saw two familiar faces.

“Shiro! what the hell is going on?” Keith could hear Hunk yell in front of him. And for a moment Keith could only think in shock. ‘I didn’t know Hunk could Curse.’  
Shiro immediately turned around to look at the team coming over and his tense face relaxed for a moment. Then rushed over to meet them halfway. “Hey guys, sorry you have to find out like this. It happened so fast…” He started to explain before they heard a loud clang and a strangled scream that sounded more like choking. Everyone's attention yanked over to the arena to see Lance on the ground for a moment before mouthing something and pulling himself up and rushing away. He quickly got his footing and turned around for an attack.

Seeing that he seemed to be doing fine at the moment. Shiro quickly explained the situation to the others on what was going on. Keith rage seems to show more and more on his face. He was about ready to explode and go hunt Lance down to either put him in bed and nourish him or be the one in there to pummel him.  
Hunk shook with worry. He didn’t want to see his best friend go through this. “Is there nothing we can do? Lance cant be the only one fight. What if he gets hurt! Or worse killed.” with each word Hunk spoke his panic grew more and more.  
“Hunk you have to calm down. We have to trust him. He wanted to do this. Allura and I tried talking him out of it. But he didn’t want to hear any of it. But if it does get to fair out of hand then we will pull him out not matter the alliance.” Shiro spoke sternly he wanted to trust lance but he was worried about the boy and could tell everyone else was just as worried.

They all seemed to move their eyes and glue it to the Blue Paladin who seem to struggle. Doing his best to win the fight.

Lance was rolling on the ground while staring down the tall green alien trying to keep his eyes in focus. The alien was a lot taller and stronger than Lance so he was doing his best to outwit him, but his brain was foggy and his body ached feeling like it was on fire and stone cold at the same time. He was struggling to keep a coherent thought. Then came another strike to his body and he barely got his shield up in time to block the blow, but he could still feel it go through his body. then made another attempt to get up and roll away. He was starting to think this wasn’t a good idea feeling much heavier than before.

He looked around seeing an upturned floor slab.getting and idea Lance took a mad sprint feeling his opponent on his tail. He then jumped and slid to the rock, swiftly grabbing the large slab throwing it at him in an ungraceful manner. luckily it hit the alien in the head and he stumbled back causing a distraction for Lance to quickly grab his the gun aiming it that the alien. “Sorry,” he whispered but it was as loud as he could get his voice to go. Then as got his single shot ready to shoot. unfortunately, the alien got his bearings back to chucked his knife at Lance hitting him in the shoulder, and he grunted then took his shot hitting him fight in the upper thigh and grabbed his knife and rushed the man. He quickly shoved the shield and body into the alien blocking him from doing anything else before he placed the knife to his neck. Leaning forward so he was basically laying on him he whispered “ I won't kill you… please… just stop.” He breathed heavily barely able to get the words out. While pushing the weapon close to the other's neck.  
“Enough!” a loud booming voice came from outside the ring.

Lance barely had the strength to look up to see who made him stop. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was so grateful. His head was throbbing, everything thing hurt, and not just from the stab wound, and on top of that everything felt like he was in a dark tunnel barely able to see through.  
The leader of the N’vean people stood up looking around. “Stand back blue paladin, you have won and earned yourself,” he said calmly giving him a polite nod.  
Lance didn’t have time to cheer for his victory because as soon as he stood up everything was spinning and he was falling. And the next thing he knew was in strong arms that grabbed him, pulling him close. Shouting engulfed the stadium and everything was dark.

~~~~~~  
Lance let out a low moan as his body started to come back to consciousness. His body felt heavy and smothered with something that was completely wrapped around his body. His heavy eyes slowly forced his lids open and looked around the dim room. His eyes didn’t want to focus. So he started to sit up to get his bearings when red and strong arms came gently pushing him down. 

“Easy. slow down dumbass. You are sick and still hurt.” A deep rumbling voice whispered with ease, as he fished pushing Lance back down and covering him. His hands slowly leaned up and started to run his calloused fingers through Lance’s hair. 

“What…” Lance choked out as it was caught off. “What happened. Where is everyone?” He asked. His eyes started to focus on the long black haired man in front of him. He could see his eyebrows knitted together with worry. Now that he was able to focus he could see that the Paladin in front of him was in complete disarray. Keith’s hair and clothing were messy. His eyes covered in dark circles. His brain forgot everything that he had wanted to know. “Keith are you alright?” 

Keith let out a breathy hollow laugh. “Am I alright! You are the one that is not alright. You have been out for three days. With a high fever. Dehydrated weak. At one, you started to scream at Spanish. Calling for you mom and grandma.” while Keith was exploding he had started to cry. At one point his hands slide from Lance’s hair to his lap. Hands clasped tightly together that they started to turn white. 

Lance shot up quickly excusing the wave of dizziness that found itself in him. He instead grabbed reached up and grabbed Keith’s arm. “Hey, it's okay. I’m fine now. But three days? I knew I could sleep long, but wow I think I hit a new record” He chuckled trying to diffuse Keith’s stress. Which he could see was working maybe not as much as he wanted but working. 

Keith’s shoulder lowered slowly pushing lance back to the bed, but let him sit up this time. Keith still looked tensed though just not as bad. “Lance this isn’t funny. You were sick. And You decided it was a good idea to fight with a high fever. Why didn’t you just tell anyone? You fell over right after the fight. When I grabbed you. You were on fire. I had rushed you to the castle. But then Coran said he couldn't put you in the pod because you were sick. And the pod could do nothing for it. And it might have even made it worse…” He finished giving out a shuddered breath. 

The door opened as Shiro walked into the med bay as soon as he saw the boy up a smile lit up on his face. “I’m so glad to see you up. How are you feeling?” he rushed over placing his hand gently over Lance's forehead. I see you still have a fever but it is down.” 

Lance playfully pushed his hand away. The coughed and shook “I feel like for someone who has been out for three days.” He spoke a little slower to make sure his voice would work for him. Then he remembered about the planet and the Alliance. “What happened to the Alliance? Was the Alien okay! Is…” He started to cough and shake losing his breath, feeling like he was choking. 

Keith was up in an instant and started to rub his back.”Breath Lance. Take deep slow breaths.” Keith did his best to be comforting, even if it wasn’t his strong point. Lance finally was able to get his body under control, though it made his body now exhausted. He moved a little further into the bed to listen. 

Shiro looked at him, but his eyes were soft even if the rest of his face was hardened. “Fis, Lance, what you did was reckless. Especially in your condition. You should have said something.”

“You sound like Keith.”

 

Shiro Glared, “Doesn’t matter. You were very sick.and we were not prepared for a fight. Keith and the rest almost went into a warpath. Even hunk seemed to want to hurt someone. I was worried he was going to hurt someone as well.” He said. And Lance felt the lecture would never end. He started to feel worse about it all Like he ruined the thing. Making it worse for everyone. He didn’t know why he even tried. Then Shiro continued. “But you did some quick thinking. The leader was impressed with you. They wouldn’t give Allura or I the time of day even after you beat the warrior.They were also very worried about you as well. The Leader really only wanting to make the deal with you especially knowing that you refused to kill your opponent. But after the second day, they worked with us and we were able to get a lot more than we hoped for. So thank You, Lance, you did well today.”

Lance could feel his face feel sore from his growing smile. And he felt so proud of all that Shiro said. But while he was listening he could feel his body get heavy and his eyes start to close again. “Thank you. That means a lot…” his soft voice filled the air in front of him barely able to reach the others ears. 

Shiro just smiled. “Anytime Kid, Just get some more sleep and feel better,” he said sweetly as he ruffled Lance’s hair and left the room. 

Lance barely noticed Shiro’s departure as he laid there with his eyes heavy. He looked over to Keith and just gave him a weak smile. “Why are you still here?” 

“I’ll just leave,” Keith said as he got up to leave but his voice had no bite to it, and he was barely moving. He completely stopped when he felt weak soft hands grab him. 

“Please don’t go…. I don’t want to be a lot.” He whispered in a small voice. 

Keith just chuckled and sat back down. “You don’t have to be so sad about it. I won't be going anywhere. Now get some sleep, and get feeling better dumbass.” 

Lance smiled and took a deep breath and nodded as he passed out. Keith gave him a small smile as he stayed with him until he got better. Hunk and Pidge came in and checked on Lance, bringing him food and things he liked. After a few days, he was back to his old self. Causing mayhem and jokes in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Follow me of Tumblr: MyBlueLionLancyLance


End file.
